Resonance
by TheStuffOfLegends
Summary: Sasuke is being consumed by lethargy after a traumatic event. By means out of his control he finds himself in another country heading a project he knows nothing of. His subordinates are insane and what's up with the crazy neighbor?
1. The Rock Falls

**_Start_**

Bleak. The world was bleak in that sort of lukewarm way that slowly; like a virus defeats life and purpose. Every day blended in with the next, all dawns and sunsets became the same tone of reddish, orange paint. People walked past and shadows covered their faces, each and every one of them meaning nothing, seeing nothing.

Sasuke maneuvered his car into the crowded parking space jamming the breaks viciously as if physical action could dispel the pessimistic and desolate thoughts. He used to be angry, now he was just too tired to be angry. Grabbing his suitcase he stepped out of his average car into his average life.

He walked past the tumultuous entrance and penetrated the odious abyss that was Württemberg Corporation where he felt his soul had abandoned him long ago. Sasuke swiped his identification card at the security gate and with heavy steps moved through the gray halls that as usual resonated with nothing but the silent steps of expensive shoes on plush carpet.

He looked at his watch, he would be a few minutes late but he could not bring himself to care. The interminably long hallway seemed to swallow him in oppression, or maybe it was his own mind. The ordeal finally ended with his figure facing an assuming set of black double doors.

Sasuke took a deep breath and twisting the handle propelled himself into "the cage" as he liked to call it. The smell of pristine pine trees assaulted him, the brightness of the morning sun blinded him, and he silently questioned why he had gotten up that day.

Blinking slowly he let his eyes adjust to the golden environment of the spacious office. Building tops greeted him from across clear glass. It provided the grandiose background the old man sitting behind the modern black desk relished his visitors seeing.

"Ah, , you grace me with your presence…..how kind of you."

It was said with that mockingly slick and at times lazy drawl that sophisticated people grew fond of when the world has shown them everything they cared to see. It was almost as slick as the old man's black hair.

"Good morning sir." Replied Sasuke standing as stiff as a heretic before the holy Inquisition. Gentle dark eyes regarded him from across the room with what some would call, fatherly affection.

"Sasuke, why don't you come and have a seat." The slickness was still there, but some had been stripped away and replaced by traces of sincerity. The young man relaxed his shoulders a fraction and sighed, while reluctantly stepping forward and securing a leather seat that squeaked annoyingly against his form.

"I think you know why I called you here."

Sasuke looked straight ahead; pondering if those particles of matter fluttering above the dark head could be considered dust, and if so, what would the man's reaction be if he were made aware of the impending danger his pristine head was under.

"Yes, I suppose I'm vaguely aware." He finally responded in a detached manner that forced the other to frown causing even more wrinkles to appear over the white forehead.

"It's been months and you have yet to adjust to this change." There was a touch of scolding in his tone, but the concern was more evident.

Sasuke's mind took flight again and as if analyzing a mathematical problem he marveled at the tact of the other man. He had used the term "change", an euphemism, to refer to death. Maybe he should try to see it that way too.

"You seem to be captivated by nothingness Sasuke, and I cannot allow you to dwell on this anymore. You must fight it; life needs to go on. You are a young man with a bright future ahead of you and many possibilities to be exploited."

Oh yes the future, everyone seemed to remind him of the future. They seemed to summon this spirit of nothing in order to motivate him into nothing.

"I know its difficult, to go on alone, but it's the natural order of things."

Natural? There had been nothing natural about it. But he didn't believe in fate or destiny, or anything for that matter. The only thing he believed in was his self. And he had failed.

"Please, you must say something, anything."

Dark eyes migrated from the metallic surface of the hard desk to the wrinkled concerned face that was scrutinizing him.

"Thank you for your concern sir, but I assure you I'm dealing with this change in the correct manner."

The old man sighed quietly, and closed his tired eyes while pressing a hand to his face as if trying to guard off against exhaustion.

"You are by nature a stubborn person. I know this will not change. You are wasting away inside a shell, you have lost yourself, or given up yourself. If things continue in this manner I don't know what will happen, and I do not care to find out."

Sasuke blinked slowly, satisfied with the outcome. The old man had gotten tired and would send him away and not concern himself with him anymore. That suited him just fine. He could immerse himself in trivialities and who knows maybe years from now he could find his soul again.

"So I have decided to intervene in a way that will steer you away from this path because I feel that as it stands, I'm the only one who can. I'm sending you to South Africa for the negotiation and subsequent establishment of our new branch there."

For the first time in months Sasuke experienced an emotion that resembled something human. He wasn't sure if it was anger, shock, or a strange mixture between them.

"Excuse me?" It was said a degree more forceful that was intended.

"I believe I made myself quite clear. I will not allow you to loiter around and waste away. That is the reason I called you here today."

His statement had all the potential energy of being final. Sasuke however continued protesting against this sudden decision with all the enthusiasm of an emaciated concentration camp prisoner. As such he was made aware that his flight would be departing within a week and he should make all arrangements necessary to be away for a while.

"I can't believe this." Sasuke said under his breath as he closed the doors to the office behind him.

The man had no right to do this, and yet he did. He was the only living person he had left who had any right to say anything or do anything pertaining to Sasuke's wellbeing. This fact however did not mean that Sasuke was pleased with the turn of events. He was annoyed by the situation, he was twenty-five for God's sake! He was entitled to waste away if he wanted to.

But maybe it was not such a bad idea; a hidden portion of his mind ventured to suggest. Maybe he needed to get away; maybe he should get away. However his pride still bristled at being treated like a child with no say in his own life. He thought he had enough of that from_ them_. To be treated like that even when they weren't around seemed sacrilegious.

Such thoughts brought on memories he rather not experience and with a silent sigh he pushed himself into the world around him again. The shades of gray had turned black for him. Everything was constantly black now. Even the vibrant colors of the morning failed to evoke in him any sort of sensation. His senses were dead.

During the proceeding week he managed to arrange what little business he had to be postponed for an indefinite time. After all, his uncle had not made any statement regarding the termination period of his enterprise. From his point of view the entire thing was pure insanity, and he was sure the members of the committee had cried murder over the favoritism.

But the old bastard should suffer some for daring to interfere with his business, and as such was not worthy of sympathy. The last two days he spent in his apartment were a blur of inertia. Only noting faintly that the food in his refrigerator would develop mutant qualities and could eventually destroy humanity, and maybe he should throw it away. Despite this possible development Sasuke contended that the outcome of it would not be quite so catastrophic and thus the food was left untouched.

In this manner he found himself a Sunday morning standing awkwardly with various suitcases around him in the middle of the airport. His uncle had appeared some time after nine at his apartment and hauled him off.

During the drive he had been given all the papers necessary for a legal stay in the country, along with various warnings and advice. Sasuke had stared out the window and tried to think of some way to get out of the whole thing. His brain refused to cooperate and develop some sort of genius plan that would blow his uncle away into the realm of dishonorable defeat. So much for his praised intelligence.

"…..as such you must make sure to participate in the meetings, but Smith will keep track of most of the information so you can have some moderate amount of free time. Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear a word of what I just said?"

"Hmm…"

His uncle made a noise of exasperation in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a dying seagull, although Sasuke had never heard one he was sure it sounded something like that. But the airport was drawing closer, he had to make another attempt now or it would be too late.

"I don't see how my going there will help. I have no knowledge of anything pertaining to this new branch. It would be better for me to stay here and carry on with my usual services."

His uncle's eyes glinted evilly in the rearview mirror. He threw Sasuke a sidelong glance and with a smirk he asked.

"Oh really? And pray do tell what those services have been for the past few months?"

Sasuke thought about his long hours sitting in front of the computer screen staring at nothing in particular and the line of drool he sometimes found on his shirt after a particularly comfortable nap.

But in his defense the charts of information had seized to mean something to him, they just looked like those squiggly circles with black and white lines that people use to hypnotize. He frowned, and with the corners of his lips turning down in disgust at everything and especially himself, he faced his uncle with something akin to determination.

"I acknowledge I haven't exactly been productive, but I've done some very profitable things for you in the past. You can't deny that, and as such I think I'm entitled to a second chance before you decide to pack me up and send me to some remote portion of the Earth like an exiled pest."

His uncle nodded at that, and thought for a moment before replying.

"Because I'm aware of what you are capable of; it is that I'm going through so much trouble to bring you back into yourself. Sasuke I can't possibly say that I understand your pain, but I can try to imagine it. I'm not unsympathetic believe me. I just want what's best for you."

Sasuke's fists clenched unconsciously at the mention of the word "pain." His uncle didn't understand, couldn't possibly understand and Sasuke didn't exactly feel like he wanted to explain. Not to him, not to anyone. Lost in the shadows of his mind Sasuke failed to see the airport approaching and only when he had been ushered inside and guided to the proper gate did he snap out of it.

"Listen uncle I can't go--!"

"Sasuke you have no reason to stay. Give it a chance, at least give it a chance. If not for yourself do it for me, I have never asked anything of you. Just this once listen to someone."

Sasuke's protests died on his lips with that last sentence. Yes, his stubbornness had been the cause for many things. His failure to listen had been the catalyst on many occasions for loss. So who cares if he went to South Africa? His uncle was right, he wasn't being productive ; there was nothing tying him here. He could be a blob of non-existent material in another country just the same.

Without another word Sasuke nodded and turned away, walking to his respective flight. He didn't know what to think so he didn't think. If he were another person he might be excited but he was not.

He turned once before passing the security control gate to catch his uncle smiling slightly and mouthing "Good luck!" to him. He wanted to smile back, but it seemed he had forgotten the necessary motions for the action so he waved feebly and disappeared down the long hall.

The trip was horrendously long. He had a stop in London where he had almost missed his other plane due to his inability to follow directions and refusal to ask for help. Damn his Uchiha pride.

Smith had found him staring at a human sized map in a corner of the airport and in between chuckles had pulled him into the right direction. Sasuke didn't think it was funny, but he would not give the saucy man any more material to tease him with. After twenty-four hours of insufferable planes, airports, and people Sasuke found himself in the lively Johannesburg International airport.

His nerves were frazzled by the long trip, his hair looked ridiculous, his black suit was askew while Smith looked like he had just come out of a long vacation. With his olive skin and brown hair falling boyishly over an open and average face that tricked everyone into honesty. Damn him. But Sasuke consoled himself with the fact that at least he had made it to his destination.

If he had been aware of what life had in store for him, if had been able to glimpse one specter of upcoming events he would have crawled back into a plane and flown himself back to America faster than a cheetah caught a wounded gazelle. Unfortunately he was not developing psychic powers as of yet; so he was just relieved about being on land and boarded his ride to the hotel while muttering ways to murder his uncle under his breath.


	2. The Web is Woven

**_

* * *

The Web is Woven_**

Ah, I forgot. Naruto belongs to the God that is Masashi Kishimoto. I simply borrow his characters for my twisted purposes. Don't sue the starving writer please.

* * *

Warmth. It filled every pore of his body, it enveloped him like a cocoon but there was nothing restraining him. The source of it felt oddly different, stronger, harsher, and deeper. He vaguely made connections to distant memories of childhood embraces and innocent feelings. It was disconcerting. Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings Sasuke opened his eyes. He was still in the same position where he had fallen asleep the previous night, black suit and all. If he had cared he would have been mortified by such slob-ish behavior, but in his current state he did not even notice.

Turning his head towards the window he discovered the origin of the warmth. It was the African sun; which like an alpha lion was elevating itself over the horizon fiercely invading its daily domain with its imposing rays. It annoyed the young man, not that he liked sleeping in; but there was something unsettling about this shiny disk that graced his window. It reminded him quite pointedly that he was out of his element.

Sasuke glared at it for a good ten seconds as if willing it to disappear, but planetary laws would be quite altered if he succeeded and as such he gave up. On autopilot he got up from the noxiously soft bed, wincing slightly at the sensation of the fabric of his suit failing to stretch tightly over his skin.

He shed the layers of clothing as he approached the bathroom and in a clinical manner marveled at the shinning black and white tiles of its floor. He passed his reflection a few times in ill-assorted mirrors spread across the chamber but efficiently avoided looking at it. There was something disquieting in his reflection, as if the glassy surface revealed to him jarringly the lack of humanity within him.

The hot water burned his skin in a refreshing manner. He thought about the last two days full of meetings and ambitious entrepreneurs all with their own agenda and carnivorous methods. Ah, that's why he had fallen asleep in such a state, the migraine. He pressed his back against the cold porcelain of the shower's wall and let the spray drown him in the front; the disharmony of temperatures being somewhat comforting. There was a slight knock at the bathroom door and Sasuke startled, proceeded to smack himself squarely in the head. The hit resonated within the walls.

"Sasuke?" Was the tentative greeting.

A groan of pain responded the man, and a muffled "Go away."

"I brought breakfast and some liquor, we definitely deserve it after yesterday!" Replied Smith in his usual deceitfully cheerful tones.

Sasuke finished his shower and ungracefully walked out of the bathroom into his suite, bypassing Smith without a single movement of acknowledgement.

"You wound me Sasuke! Truly such bad manners, you would think the Uchihas were more refined than snotty brats."

Said snotty brat whirled around and shot the man a blank look before he slapped the doors to his room closed.

Smith laughed like a Mexican hyena and grabbing a plate of food from the tray, sat by the large window.

"If I interrupted your alone time in the shower you could have said so! I don't mind coming back later." He yelled loud enough for it to penetrate the crevices of the doors and reach Sasuke who was busy finding a clean suit. His left eyebrow twitched discreetly.

"You really have to let loose some, I can find you some girls to let loose on. They are especially available in places like this." Sasuke ignored the comment and finished getting ready for another insufferable day with an insufferable man.

Not that he generally liked people anyways, but this person seemed to provoke a more zealous misanthropy within him than any other individual he had come in contact with. He had no idea why his uncle had chosen the bastard to be his companion. The individual just helped to sharpen his anti-social skills even more. This trip was organic food gone putrid.

Settling his face into the usual facade of utter indifference Sasuke re-entered the main chamber. Smith's expression was full of sly mirth, which seemed incongruous with his plain face and the brown suit he was wearing; that was currently full of breadcrumbs. Sasuke couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"What is today's schedule?" He asked while he grabbed a piece of toast and a napkin.

"Oh always straight to business eh? Well today we finish our dealings here in Johannesburg. We have collected all the information we wanted from the investors, I have already sent a detailed report back to headquarters."

Sasuke grudgingly admitted to himself that the man may be odious but he was a hard worker. With a slow nod he prompted the other to continue.

"We have only to ascertain some lose ends with the Southern leaders and the construction company. After that we have to pack."

If Sasuke had been a lesser person he would have choked on his coffee. However he managed to strategically cough and wince away the tears when his throat constricted due to shock.

"I have to pack? What do you mean? We have only been here three days. I thought it was going to be a longer trip."

Not that he minded, he wanted to be back home as soon as possible but the whole thing seemed a bit hasty from his point of view. The enterprise was insanity to begin with and Sasuke decided that logic did not apply.

"Oh the trip is over for me, I was just sent here to help you through the legal proceedings and meetings. I'm due back home the day after tomorrow at the latest. I thought your uncle had explained that to you, he told me he did."

Sasuke recalled ambiguously his uncle speaking about something during the drive to the airport but he had been more concerned with his escape plan than technicalities. His eyes narrowed when he realized that he had no idea what was going on. To his understanding they were setting up the legal and financial machinery for the business to get going and then he would be done. That's all that had been discussed during the meetings.

Hawk eyes zeroed in on Smith who seemed to sense a change in the atmosphere and gulped slightly.

"Mr. Smith I want you to explain to me with luxury of details what exactly my DEARLY BELOVED uncle told you my role here was." Arctic temperatures could be measured in the room.

"Uhh….didn't he tell you?" Was the squeaked question that feebly made itself known through barely open thin lips.

Sasuke exhaled, blinked slowly, and opened his eyes with some effort. The migraine was intensifying, maybe he should drink something for it. Smith's overtly oily character seemed to cower before him. Sasuke was not homicidal, really, he wasn't, and if he was giving off that vibe it was purely accidental.

"No." The response seemed to fly over the deep silence like a Frisbee on a windy day.

"Oh. I see." Somehow Smith's lack of eloquence seemed to infuriate Sasuke more than the man's usually obnoxious abundance of words.

"Well?"

Smith seemed to make up his mind and straightened up, like a man resigned to his fate. Truly more like a prisoner facing his executioner.

"Initially the committee had agreed that your uncle would head this project. He was supposed to personally supervise it, since it is a risky position for our company. However a month ago he claimed that it would be better if he stayed at headquarters and you were sent instead. Everyone questioned his sanity, since you are so young and inexperienced in international management. Nevertheless your uncle argued your case restlessly and in the end persuaded the majority to vote in your favor. And so you are here."

Sasuke absorbed this new information, which explained how he came to be here, but didn't really answer as to what he was supposed to do now that he was here.

"I have been working on the project since it was initially conceived so they sent me along in order to provide you with a solid informational background and any assistance you would require when dealing with the government and the investors. After that I was instructed to send you to the actual site where our business will be constructed. To my knowledge you are to stay there until the buildings are done and staffed satisfactorily. The higher ups don't want any capital misused and who better than family to take care of it?"

Sasuke's face had lost its cold anger and become quite pale. His voice seemed to fail him a couple of times before he managed to squeeze a sentence out.

"But that could take no less than a year."

"Yes, the estimated time they have allotted to you is between six months to a year."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He desperately wished to be deaf. That couldn't be right….a whole year away from home? He had had been despondent towards the place, but deep within he had relished in the routine. At least it was something concrete, something he could control since it was always there. It was the place where they had left him. In his solitude he had at least the shadows of their past presence.

Sasuke felt momentarily asphyxiated as if the notion of physical separation had grown hands and squeezed his neck. It was his space; his empty sanctuary, the place where everything stood still, and nothing threaten his existence with the possibility of change. Unrelenting control that was what it permitted him, and suddenly he had been left without it.

The migraine gained cosmic proportions and he allowed himself the weakness of cradling his face with both hands. Things were spinning out of control, and he didn't like it. He couldn't believe he was an alien*, and would be for a considerable amount of time.

Smith watched the young Uchiha but he couldn't be sympathetic. From his point of view the lucky bastard had it made. If he could pull off this project, which had not even been intended for him, without a hitch he would put Württemberg and himself in quite the comfortable position. He couldn't deny he was envious, and a bit scornful that this person seemed so reluctant to take on something so great. But it wasn't his decision to make who was the boss, and so he waited for the Uchiha to compose himself.

Sasuke became aware of the other man's beady and inquisitive eyes on him and passing a hand through his hair he straightened up. He felt caged. He did not like being forced into things. He knew he was not himself, but he should be allowed the freedom to deal with the issue at his own pace.

Granted it would probably take years, maybe an eternity but still. Something about freedom of choice resonated within him, maybe it was his American constitutionalism. Maybe it was his Uchiha pride. He would not walk away of course; it was just not in his nature to walk away from the things entrusted to him.

Responsibility and duty had been engraved into him, even if it was forced. Helplessness and resignation intermingled in a poisonous mix that turned off his mind and body. The consistent apathy that seemed to rule his life conquered him and the mechanical disposition that had become habit took hold again.

"So, shall we go Mr. Uchiha? Our meeting starts within fifteen minutes. If all your questions have been answered that is." Slightly mocking, the statement padded its way into Sasuke's brain.

The hardened dark gray eyes focused on the brunette and a slight sneer marred the usually inexpressive face.

"Would you mind telling me at least the name of the place where it has been decided I will stay?"

Smith's mirth drained from him in an instant and the insolent smirk that had started to resurface disappeared. He shuffled his feet nervously like a schoolboy who's been scolded and looking to the side avoided the eerily empty eyes of the Uchiha.

"The company will be built in Durban, a city east of here about three hours away. It's a metropolitan area like Johannesburg. However your uncle set up a house for you in another place. It's a residential area called Herrwood Park." The man had barely taken a breath in between sentences.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement and rose from the couch. Without another word he exited the room. Smith sat stupidly for another minute wondering what had just happened and when his eyes caught the mantelpiece clock he leapt to his feet cursing the time.

Damn Uchihas and their instinct for punctuality. He ran at full speed through the elegant halls with waxed shiny floors of bicolor tiles and barely made it in time to dive into the car next to Sasuke who looked completely unconcerned with his surroundings.

Yelling at the driver to step on it or heads would roll he sat back and pulled on his tie. It was too damn early to have to deal with things like these and he was not that young anymore.

When his face met the crunchy and yet embracing material of the back of the driver's seat he momentarily wondered if he had been born under an unlucky star. Maybe today just wasn't his day.


	3. Oddities

"There are things that pure darkness cannot give. There are things that pure light cannot give. The depth of my soul should be measured not by the purity of it; but by its balanced mixture."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_**Oddities **_

Rough. The texture that met his face was rough. He had been looking out the window at nothing in particular; all cities looked the same after all. The endless sea of people was different just in the color but it was still just the same multitude of faceless strangers struggling with the petty grievances of being human. The sun was on the other side of the car, and he did not have to face it. Its warmth had been odd; it had stirred things he rather not recollect. Smith had screamed at the driver and Sasuke busied himself with existing despite not being there at all.

Suddenly his center of gravity had been removed, his arms had not been fast enough to provide a cushion when his face unexpectedly met the rugged surface of the front seat's back. A screeching sound had pierced the air and Sasuke was vaguely aware of someone screaming something in an unidentifiable language that sounded like a curse.

The car had halted at an unhealthy speed because of some obstacle in the middle of the large road. Sasuke's brain managed to process in the turmoil that it was not something but someone who seemed to be the cause. He had to do a double take when his eyes were able to focus on the person and reassess his previous thought. That person could have easily been a thing.

The amount of African paraphernalia hanging from him bordered on religious idolatry, ragged washed jeans barely hung to a thin waist, a plain t-shirt that at some point must have been colorful showed a feeble mix of browns and reds, an orange duffle bag of significant size was slung across his back and gave him the aspect of a hunchback, an army cap squatted on his head as if desiring to swallow it; while blondish wisps of hair attempted to escape, and cop glasses hid the eyes which gave the face an insect quality of enigmatic tones.

The person if such an individual could be considered one seemed to be quite peeved at the moment. His arms were moving animatedly and pointing at the car. Sasuke soon learned why, at the expense of his hearing that is, once the windows were lowered.

"Are you insane?! How can you even have a license?! You should be locked up in an asylum or in a place for blind people! Did you not see me crossing the street when the light was RED?!" Sasuke's sensory abilities were assaulted with the most obnoxious voice he had ever heard in his life. The person seemed to be straining his vocal chords in order to produce the highest pitch possible without giving it any depth.

The driver got out and approached the stranger all the while carrying a very apologetic disposition; which diminished his own size and increased that of the young man.

"Sir, we were in a hurry, I barely saw you when I turned the corner. It wasn't intentional; you seem to be fine though. There's no need to be angry and shout." As the driver spoke his voice acquired a firmer grip while the man himself acquired an inch of stature as he straightened up some, however in an instant this false victory was squashed.

"I almost lost my life and you suggest I keep calm?! What kind of a person are you?" The young man seemed to tower over the driver who taking hat in hand twitched nervously and looked back through the tinted windows as if imploring the men inside to save him. Smith sighed and got out; walking over the other two with the air of one who is about to do some mundane task and feels like his time should be invested elsewhere. If he did not end this quickly they would be late for the damned meeting.

The almost run over individual receded from the driver's face and cocking his head to the side with arrogant flair confronted the new adversary.

"Ah hah! So the boss appears! Now I should get a proper apology." A cocky smirk took hold of full lips which dissipated into confusion a second later when Smith flipped open a small notebook and began to write without so much a word.

"What's your name?" The young man stood perplexed for a moment at being addressed in such a blunt and business like manner. He recovered soon enough while adding a frown in between thin but defined blond eyebrows. The previously annoyingly high voice dropped its tone to a more mature baritone. Puberty seemed to have held on to him.

"I seem to recall that people introduce themselves before they go asking for the other person's information. That is if you have any manners at all of course."

Smith leveled the stranger with a stare. He really did not have time for this and he doubted Sasuke appreciated being made to wait; their investors even less. Without much of a choice he simply scrawled a numerical figure on the piece of paper and waved it on the guy's face.

"This enough to shut you up? Just fill in the name portion, its signed already you can get it at any branch of an American bank. Now I would appreciate it if---"

He would have finished, except a furry missile had launched itself towards his face. His mouth was currently full of a thick tail while his skin met the delicate caresses of sharp claws with enthusiasm. The driver had jumped back thanks to survival reflexes; and the young man was immediately on top of Smith attempting to dislodge the mass of fleas attached to his face.

Sasuke had been watching distractedly the proceedings while repeatedly looking at his silver watch. He had checked the time for the fifth time (he really hated being late) and was again focusing on the strange individual when he had detected movement in the orange duffle bag. It was an odd sort of twitch that betrayed the presence of something alive inside of it. It made him wonder if the guy was a poacher, hunters had always made his skin crawl, surely they would look as repulsive as this person did. The twitch of the duffle bag had increased almost to a drum beat while Smith had started writing on his checkbook and then stopped momentarily only to have the bag spew forth a red-orange ball of fur.

"NO! Gin! Stop it!! Let go!!" The young man pulled on the small lion cub desperately, while Smith succumbed to the combined weight of animal and human falling backwards on top of the car.

Sasuke watched in rapt fascination of a sadistic nature how the stranger grabbed hold of the lower portion of the animal's body and pulled while pressing his foot on Smith's groin to gain leverage. As he started succeeding in retrieving the small lion the claws fixated themselves on the olive skin that covered ruptured cheeks. The trails left behind gave the man a wild and tribal look that altered the previous visage of complete plainness.

"Gin let go! Please let go!" A touch of panic had infiltrated the ambivalent voice; which had once again slipped into the uncontrolled high pitch. A crowd had started to form and a few people at seeing the animal shouted out for someone to call the police.

The young man doubled his efforts at hearing the words, true panic taking hold of his entire body. Various artifacts that had previously been hanging from his him flew everywhere as he finally managed to unlock the hold the lion had on the other's face. The momentum unleashed its force and he fell back on the street while embracing the body of the cub to protect it.

His glasses were knocked off by the impact but the cap was so low that the eyes were holes of darkness. A siren sounded off in the distance and the melody struck the young man like a stingray, he sprung up in a flash and gathered his things with lightning speed. He turned for a second and gazed at the bloodied face of Smith, his lips dipped down in distaste but with the same speed as before he produced a white cloth from his pocket and pressed it into the man's hand.

"Asshole. You should get to a hospital soon if you don't want scars. We are even now. Keep your useless money." The last words were rushed and the moment he finished relaying his comment the stranger turned and ran; soon disappearing into the crowd that had assembled.

Sasuke had gotten out of the car when the lion had been removed and approached Smith to assess the damage. The movements of the other person had taken him by surprise and the words even more. Sasuke had turned to him in order to—To what?

He didn't know, but he was going to do something, however he had been too slow and only managed to capture a speck of intense blue from below the rim of an army cap. It was quickly forgotten with the arrival of the police and the subsequent ordeal at the hospital. He disliked Smith, this fact did not mean though that he would allow the man to bleed to death or acquire unsightly scars. Scars were fine for yakuzas*, but not so great for businessmen.

In the end Sasuke attended the meeting by himself and packed his things once he got back to the hotel. Not having anything else to do he went back to the hospital and found Smith sitting by the ugly green bed that filled most of his room.

"What did the doctor say?" Sasuke did not particularly care, but it seemed too rude to ask his other question without some sort of preamble. After all the other man had gotten his face ripped off by a lion, even Sasuke found it logical that a minimal amount of pity should be bestowed on the unlucky individual.

"I'll be fine if I keep it bandaged and use the ointment they gave me. Man what a day. I can't wait to go back home, my wife is going to go ballistic when she sees me though." The brunette sighed and rested his head in the back of the chair for a moment while Sasuke counted the seconds and measured the appropriate time for him to interrupt the other's wallowing in self-pity.

"Yes, it is all very unfortunate. I presume you will be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes while you were in the meeting I called the airline and had them move my trip to the morning." Sasuke observed the distinctive wince that every word caused the other man to exercise, moving his jaw must have been painful. In order to spare the other some suffering and knowing he didn't really have much else to say Sasuke decided to ask the question that had motivated him to come in the first place to the hospital.

"So…how will I get to my destination?"

"There is an assistant that your uncle designated for you that will contact you probably tonight. You will be given all the details then, but I'm pretty sure you will be leaving in the morning like me. I was not told anything else since I am supposed to be gone by then."

"I see." Not really, no, he did not see at all. If he could have seen he would not be feeling like a five year old that's being guided through an experimental labyrinth that had mystery holes and surprise boxes that never held pleasant things.

He needed a drink. Badly. Looking through the window Sasuke observed the darkening sky and when his eyes lowered to the pavement the sight of an army cap greeted him.

He looked over Smith and realized the man had fallen asleep, likely due to the painkillers. For some odd reason he felt compelled to go down and confront that individual, maybe even scream at him. Scream at the stranger for things that had nothing to do with him, but seemed to accentuate his presence. The thought of screaming brought forth the memory of the person's voice and Sasuke winced slightly. Truly annoying.

His staying in the room was pointless. He was not exactly a buddy of Smith and he was tired, the lack of what to do detained him for a few moments longer, but the act of staying still was not an acceptable concept to his psyche. He moved even before he registered the motion consciously.

Hospitals were such dreary places. Those pale walls and death carrying smells that seemed to shake every germ and therefore every natural feeling from a person were disturbing. Sasuke hurried along, white walls always brought back memories. Memories of painful words and promises. Almost forcefully they started to resurface but only echoes penetrated the walls that he had created around himself….only echoes.

"_Cling to life Sasuke. Cling to life….."_

Those words had never made sense to him; they were so selfish and hollow, like the person who had uttered them. Those were forbidden thoughts and before he even dared to regain some other sort of remembrance Sasuke shook his head as if the motion would expulse the virus that was the past.

He took a deep breath the moment the sliding doors closed behind him, and looked around in the twilight in search of nothing and finding nothing.

A demure nurse approached him from behind and almost succeeded in startling him when she touched his shoulder in order to get his attention. Her dark skin contrasted greatly with the white of her uniform and the plaited braids gave her a childish quality that evoked a sense of unaware innocence.

"Excuse me sir, are you the companion of the patient in 251?" Her English was broken and quite heavy with the tendrils of a foreign accent.

"Yes, I'm with Mr. Smith."

"There was a young man here earlier who wanted to enter the room. But since he couldn't prove his relation to the patient, and not to be rude, but didn't look very responsible either we couldn't let him enter. He asked me to deliver this to the patient but he is asleep right now, and I won't be back until the day after tomorrow. Could you please deliver it to him?"

As she finished her explanation her hand produced a small blue bag out of her front pocket that had a small note attached to it. Without thinking Sasuke held his hand out and received the offering with a nod.

"I will deliver it to him. Thank you."

She smiled in response and went back inside. Sasuke observed the item in his hand for a moment. It was a strange gesture; not many people who almost get run over come back to give gifts. Then again said run over person usually doesn't have a lion in his/her luggage that attacks the offender.

He pocketed the bag and transported himself to the Melrose hotel for his last evening there. His thoughts swirling in a controlled chaos of white walls, and impending dark futures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone shook him awake but reality seemed blurry for a few seconds. Focus was regained only by degrees and the bandaged face of his partner appeared before him.

"Too many wine glasses?" Smith attempted a smirk but regretted it almost immediately and his face contorted in pain.

Sasuke realized that he had slept in his suit again and was completely mortified by it, especially since he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Did the assistant call you?" Sasuke could not comprehend the sentence for a moment but he finally managed to process the general meaning. The previous night he had arrived to the hotel and submerged himself in alcohol.

There was a call at some point he remembered, and numbers, specifically time was discussed, maybe.

"Something about nine."

"You better wash up fast, its nine already."

Looking at his own watch Sasuke confirmed the time and did as Smith had suggested. Thankfully he had packed the previous day, and after he fixed his hair that seemed to have gained gravity challenging attitudes he collected his luggage and the few things he had left out.

Smith accompanied him to the front of the hotel and shook his hand before he entered the car. As it sped away Sasuke reclined into the leather of the back seat, his head was pounding. It was a good sensation, it made him feel alive, he could not remember ever drinking like that before. The absurdity of the week was catching up to him, and maybe he was beginning to create his own absurdity.

He looked down and saw the wrinkled state of his clothes and attempted to smooth them a bit at least. As his hand passed over his pocket he felt a bump, not knowing what it could possibly be he reached inside and pulled out a small blue bag. His interaction with the nurse came back to him in an instant and he realized that he would not be able to relay the offering to the intended person.

Without much fuss or feelings of guilt over violation of privacy he untied the knot and peeked inside. There was only darkness so he flipped it over and shook it. A small black figurine of a roaring lion stared back at him from his lap. It was very finely carved with the mane's hairs being extremely detailed and elegantly painted to give it depth. Not having an explanation for the appearance of such a thing Sasuke sought the small note. A smudgy and obviously rapidly scrawled script met his gaze.

"Gin is very sorry. Believe it."

He felt the desire to laugh for the first time in a very long time.


	4. Spin Little Dancer Spin

**_Spin Little Dancer Spin_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Sasuke had changed positions about fifteen times trying to avoid the sun. That damned fireball was truly irritating him. Let it be known that summer sunshine and dark suits do not go well, at all. It did not help matters that the air conditioner in the car had broken half an hour into the trip.

Ever heard that when it rains it pours? Well the fact that a herd of wild animals of significant size had decided to stop traffic for two hours was just the monsoon after a cold drizzle.

His clothes were sticking to him in a mess of sweat. The hangover headache had disappeared but a stronger pounding was eating away his brain. He was beginning to wonder if he had a brain tumor. His driver kept sneaking glances through the rearview mirror as if wondering whether or not his life would be in danger.

They had set out from Johannesburg at around nine o'clock, and it was close to five and they were barely reaching the outskirts of Durbin.

A forgotten piece of technology rang in Sasuke's pocket and he drowsily picked up the device. Speaking to other human beings was not on his top things to do at the moment, to say the least.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Uchiha where are you?" There was apparently another person on the face of the planet who like Sasuke did not bother with niceties.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, you were supposed to be here at eleven in the morning. It is near five-thirty and no Sasuke Uchiha to be made accountable for. It is my job to ensure a smooth transition. If you are not present I cannot do my job." The voice was almost a sleepy drawl. If the person was as lazy as he sounded then indeed, he was a very lazy man.

"And who might you be?" Just because the heat was dispersing did not mean that Sasuke's irritable levels had gone down. Speaking to an irritatingly impolite and disrespecting person did not help.

"I'm your temporary assistant, bodyguard, African guide, or if you would like a more official title, then I'm simply your babysitter." Sasuke's face morphed into a mimic of a wrinkled t-shirt. He was not in the best of moods and here was his subordinate, his INFERIOR, mocking him.

"Whoever you are I would advise you refrain from such overly familiar talk. "

The voice on the other side seemed to inhale in order to commence another sentence but Sasuke promptly shut the phone and buried it in his pocket. He asked the driver how much longer it would be, and the answer was satisfactory enough for his shoulders to relax, and the epic frown upon his brow to dissipate a fraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke did not remember getting into the hotel. He did not remember how he found himself in a room. But he did remember the softness of the bed that met his tired body and the glory of the air conditioner as it caressed his abused skin. However he was pretty sure he had come into his room alone. So why was an unfamiliar man crouching near the bed and staring into his face from just a few inches away?

"Hello, sunshine." Sasuke stared and then blinked slowly. He was trying very hard to comprehend the conundrum of the presence and why the voice sounded familiar. But most of all he was trying to understand why there was so much silver hair on top of such a relatively young face.

"Hello." Was the small reply that came from somewhere between covers and dark hair.

"Oh he speaks. How wonderful. Hi there Sasuke." Said person started to think that he was dreaming. He must be. Although his dreams did not usually include strange looking men with silver hair and sarcastic smirks.

"You should get up soon. We have many things to do today."

The hair in the back of his neck rose as the blood in his veins increased its tempo in tune with the surge of irritation. But as always the outside became slow and eerily tranquil while the insides boiled. That's what they had taught him best, control over expression. Sasuke fixed his eyes on the man as he sat up in bed.

"I will ask only once. Who are you and what are you doing here."

The silver-haired individual seemed to be quite distracted with the undulating patterns in the ceiling. His scarred face was a perfect example of artistic contemplation or stupidity. Light gray eyes turned to Sasuke and disappeared into half moons in the form of a smile.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Disrespectful towards your elders." The lazy drawl transformed every word into a heavy weight that seemed too much to bear for the tongue. Every syllable was a pyramid's block that required careful and precise positioning. Sasuke remained silent and unmoving. The stranger assessed him for a few moments, perhaps awaiting a response, but none came.

"Well aren't you a peachy one. Well if the little prince must know. I'm Hatake Kakashi. You can call me Kakashi, might as well, since we will be spending a lot of time together Mr. CEO." Sasuke did not miss the mocking look that pervaded the unreadable eyes. What was it with people lately and insulting him? Was there a secret competition of "Who can make Sasuke snap the fastest?" that he was unaware of?

"Your name tells me nothing and you still have not explained your unwelcomed presence in this room." Sitting on the bed while addressing the stranger was grating on Sasuke's nerves. Something about psychological power play was ringing in the back of his head. He slid out and without taking his eyes off the other claimed a position on the opposite side of the room. His brain was finally catching up with reality. He perused the form of his uninvited guest and found an ill fitting, black striped gray jacket, and black slacks that graced a slim but wide-shouldered frame.

"Well I do believe I have given you my official title of babysitter already. As to what I'm doing here, I would like to think I'm doing my job." The eyes left Sasuke and returned to the patterns in the ceiling as he replied. The odd scar down his left eye added a savage touch to the bored expression that seemed catastrophically out of place with the laid-back attitude.

Sasuke felt a vein over his eye pulsate with such strength that he considered touching his forehead to check if it had spontaneously combusted. His eyes narrowed mechanically and with a few hard, and long strides he stood a foot away from the ceiling-loving man. Through gritted teeth a serpentine sentence slinked out with the power equivalent of a tsunami in its intensity.

"Get out of my sight."

Bored light gray eyes lowered and focused on the young man. They were empty. Sasuke almost staggered a few steps back at encountering on another human being, the same thing he had seen for the past six months every time he met his reflection.

"I will be waiting outside." With one hand buried in a pocket and the other holding an orange book Kakashi slipped out of the room effortlessly like a shadow at midnight.

The silence left behind was like a blanket that enveloped Sasuke in a moment of such complete mental isolation that existence became a foreign concept.

The emptiness in those eyes had corrupted him. They had made him remember, remember those things he fervently wished to become nothingness. His breathing became labored, his pupils dilated, and he felt the need to scream until his lungs were ripped to bloody shreds of tissue. But he dug his fingernails into his palms instead, and bit his bottom lip. Pain could always bring him back to his senses, always focus his mind, and always bring him back into the meaningless present.

Seconds, minutes, or hours passed. Time is such a relative thing when one is attached to nothing. Eventually Sasuke emerged from the room impeccably dressed. The man stood waiting by the door as he had said and gave him a cheerful "Yo." when he became aware his presence. Whether or not Sasuke had taken a long time to get ready was not mentioned.

Sasuke avoided the eyes and looked to the sharp aristocratic nose, which caused him to seem cross-eyed.

"So Mr. Hatake you are my assistant for the next year or so."

A thoroughly fake smile presented itself in response.

"Can I fire you?" He was completely serious when asking the question. Besides the perturbing eyes, there was a disarming quality about this man that Sasuke preferred to be away from. If not safely separated by a vast spans of land and water with various dangerous obstacles in the way. He was not paranoid, but there was something odd about this person.

"Well, technically you can fire me. But no, you can't." Sasuke thought that might be the case. Damn his uncle.

"So I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not."

"Yes, that is the situation. My, you are a sharp one." The fake smile had faded and a bored expression had taken shape in the chiseled face.

"Well now that we are done with the pleasant introductions, mind if we get down to business?" Sasuke was not the epitome of a socialite and as such he simply nodded and was silently grateful that at least the man was not a blabbering buffoon like Smith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi told him not to unpack because he would be taking him to his destined house that same day. Sasuke was weary of traveling again, but at least he knew that it would be the last time for a while. The trip was however better than expected. The older man seemed to have the same inclination for quiet that Sasuke did. This time the AC did not break.

As they pulled up by the driveway Sasuke became annoyed at his uncle's predictability. Of course he would pick the biggest house on the block even though it was just for one person.

The two-story ornate monster rose prominently among the roofs of the adjacent humble abodes. There was a Romanesque quality to it that made it seem more imposing by perspective than actual size. Green moss pillars provided support to the structure; and were the titan holders of a medium sized balcony that shyly peeked over the entrance to the house. The garden was wild with desertion and a myriad of plants that in the twilight were impossible to discern from each other. They seemed to crawl everywhere and get their gaunt arms around everything. Imperial windows dropped down from the edge of the roof down almost to the very floor from all angles; heavy curtains that in the absence of light seemed the personification of black holes obscured them.

Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Kakashi followed suit and leaned on the open door in that distinctively bored manner that seemed to characterize all his movements.

"Well, seems cozy. I'm sure Dracula would be right at home." He shot Sasuke one of his empty smiles and went around to get the luggage. Sasuke made a gesture of distaste and ascended the four old wooden steps that led to the front portal.

The mahogany doors stared him down with regal antagonism. The intricate patterns viciously carved into them made Sasuke want to touch them, but he simply stood and gazed upon them. He had the most peculiar feeling that if he touched the tempestuous surface he would feel pain radiating from it. As if the terrible beauty of it had come at a great cost and it was not meant to be touched but be distantly appraised.

"Don't just stand there. Ring the bell." Kakashi's voice woke him from his reverie and he noticed the embellished dot to the right of the door. Mechanically he moved to press it, only to stop mid-motion when the door shrieked like a burning witch. A white head gazed at them from the darkness. Sasuke was not a superstitious person, but no human could avoid the slight summersault that his organic heart performed at the sight.

"Who's there?" The white head stepped closer and the dying rays of sunlight illuminated a dark face underneath. The man was old, ancient even, and horrifically ugly. Sasuke subconsciously stepped back and Kakashi badly managed to hide a snicker.

"Sasuke this here is Khalfani. He's what in America you would call a butler, but honestly? He just makes sure that the house doesn't get pillaged. The place is probably drowning in dust." Kakashi shifted the bags as he spoke. The old man grumbled something to himself and with a beckoning hand prompted the other two to follow him.

"There is no point in cleaning something that's not gonna be seen Mister."

The ceiling was so high that Sasuke wondered whether or not there was actually a second floor. The darkness was icy and austere, heavy with the odor of past centuries.

As Kakashi had predicted the entire place was submerged in dust. Sasuke did not need a light to recognize the weight of filth in the air. The old man guided them across the adorned hallways in absolute quiet, and Sasuke was glad. He just wanted the traveling to stop. At his point he did not care if it was in South Africa or the South Pole; as long as it stopped, it did not matter where. The man halted by a set of stairs that entwined themselves around a pillar and disappeared into the second floor like the magic beanstalk disappeared into the clouds.

"The first room on the right has been prepared for you sir. When you are ready find your way to the kitchen and my granddaughter Layla will serve your dinner. We leave at 8." Khalfani turned and disappeared down one of the innumerable dark hallways. Sasuke looked towards Kakashi who just shrugged in response and made his way up the stairs.

The room was nothing particularly impressive. A comfortably big bed sat in the middle, while a large window bathed the entire space in darkness. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when his nostrils were not inundated by ancient dust particles but by a fresh and slightly wild scent that reminded him of the sea. There was a variety of furniture strewn about, but nothing seemed to be in accordance. Kakashi dropped the bags the moment he found an empty space and stretched in an exaggerated manner until all his joints cracked obnoxiously loud.

"Well I got you to the house, and you will be fed if you so desire. I suggest you rest tonight because we have a busy day tomorrow. You are going to meet your staff, aren't you excited?"

He rather shoot himself than meet the troupe of idiots his uncle assembled but it would do no good to express this. After all he was supposed to be healing himself not developing suicidal tendencies. He wisely returned Kakashi's sarcasm and kept his other response to himself.

"Extremely."

"I will be picking you up at around eight. Until then." With a hand wave the silver-haired man became one with the shadows and left Sasuke to his own devices.

Standing in the middle of the room in near to blinding darkness Sasuke had the uncanny sensation that he was in the right place.

Something in this big emptiness felt right, even welcoming, as if he had found a soul that was as miserable as him and in their misery they could both be happy by just not being alone.

But there was something else. Something in him felt restless, like something was coming, something that perhaps he was not ready for. A flickering sensation in his chest had taken over the moment he had stepped into the house. Resonating, something was resonating within him. Sasuke raised a hand to his chest and breathed deeply. The feeling scared him; it was as if his heart had decided to let him know that it was still there, and not his organic one.

In an attempt to escape Sasuke moved his luggage towards the closet and started unpacking faster than it was needed. He did not even bother to separate things or fold them, just throwing randomly into the void whatever his hand grasped.

He was half way through his second suitcase when he was almost blown away from his position in the floor. A blast of music that sounded suspiciously like Verdi's "La Traviata." had practically made a hole through the window and caused him to lose balance.

Sasuke reassembled himself and cautiously walked to the window. He had forgotten he was in the second floor and was momentarily lost when his eyes met a vast sea of nothing but sky. He looked down and spotted a small house that was offensively bright. His left eyebrow rose in intrigue when his ears perceived a horrendously off-key voice attempting to replicate the deep soprano voice of the recording.

Sasuke rubbed his temple and sighed. That's just what he needed, an opera loving neighbor who did not know how to sing but thought he did. Talk about sound pollution.

He moved away from the large window and decided to attempt to find the kitchen. The opera receded into the background but continued to resonate through the walls everywhere Sasuke went. The high and low tones haunted him. Just when he was about to give up and return to the room a mix of condiments that were completely foreign to his American nose stormed his senses. He followed the trail to a dark door; which appeared to be the oldest thing in the entire house. If Sasuke didn't know any better he would have thought that the folds on its surface were wrinkles. Courageously, if not a bit uncertainly, he grasped the knob and proceeded to enter.

"Oh you came. We thought you wouldn't show up at this point." The old man commented as he sat pleasantly reclined in a chair against the brown wall. Sasuke was about to reply when his stomach made an embarrassingly loud demand for nourishment. A girl of about fifteen danced into his line of sight. She was so dark that the dimples of her pearly smile were barely visible.

"Hello! My name is Layla. You are Mr. Uchiha, right?" When confronted by such display of energy and enthusiasm Sasuke could merely nod in response. The livelihood radiating from her engulfed him.

"Come! Come and sit. I made sure the food stayed warm." She guided him to the table and promptly served him such a stupendous amount of food that Sasuke became full just looking at it.

The girl sat opposite to him and watched in delight as he ate. Sasuke felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny and extremely odd at eating homemade food. He had forgotten how something warm and freshly cooked tasted like. Once he was finished he offered a quiet thanks and excused himself before any conversation could arise. The other two watched him go in confusion, but did not call to him. Family settings were something he was not going to put up with any time soon, no matter what his uncle wanted.

What _he_ wanted was to get away from that warm kitchen so desperately that he had made a wrong turn somewhere along the way and gotten lost. He stumbled around the house in the dark until he found the staircase again. Sleep. He needed to sleep. He needed to lose himself in that blessed black sea of unconsciousness. The opera was gone and within a few minutes so was Sasuke's mind as he burrowed himself in the realm of darkness. It was the healthiest escape he could find.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

And so I found the motivation to continue this story and will lay myself before the readers once more. I have started the fifth chapter and will be working on it. Hopefully it will be done soon. Until then.

E.C.


	5. Collision Course

The morning routine was taken care of in the same automatic manner that everything was done in. His movements were not even registered by his mind, but there was something different. The air was different. Sasuke knew that he was in his new house, but that was not it. It wasn't the sensation of waking up in a different place; he had done that quite a few times in the past week.

There was something _essentially_ different, perhaps even pleasant. For once he felt rested. Unlike the countless nights he had spent, and the more than few naps he had stolen, he felt like he had actually slept. His body was thrumming with energy, and dare he say, anticipation? A part of him fought off the notion and mentally scoffed at it, but he could not deny the sensation. He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation; he was not making any sense.

As he finished dressing, his eyes swept over the colossal window that bathed his room in morning light. As if under a spell he walked towards it, and his eyelids fell as the warmth dug itself under his skin, and claimed him. Sasuke had not known this sort of tranquility existed, and even if he had; he was not capable of thinking that he could attain it. What was different? Why had this sensation taken hold of him? Simply because he had changed continents? That could not be, it was too easy.

An explosion that made a nuclear reaction pale in comparison reverberated through the entire house. Sasuke brought both his arms to shield himself, thinking for a moment that the glass would break and shower him with crystal shards. The glass held however; and once his head was not ringing with the boom of the phenomenon, he squinted his eyes open. Cautiously he approached the window once more and tipped his head in order to investigate the source of the commotion.

The brightly painted house he had observed the previous night came into focus, and with it, the tendrils of smoke that arose from every crevice of the construction. From his point of view Sasuke could not see the front, but he heard the front door bang open.

"AARRRGGG! GODDAMMED PANCAKES!!!! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I BETRAY THE GOD OF RAMEN!!"

The irritated declaration was gurgled through a substantial quantity of goo, which seemed to cling to every portion of the man. Sasuke observed as he stomped out of the house into the front lawn leaving behind him a snail trail of the yellow mixture and footprints. The person walked up to the sidewalk and swirled around in order to –Sasuke believed—glare at the innocent house.

He stood there for a few seconds silently fuming, like the calm before a storm. Suddenly he brought his hands to his hair and began to pull the sticky strands, while exclaiming various obscenities at the unfairness of the universe. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, he had never thought of himself as normal, but his neighbor might be stranger than most.

His observations were interrupted by a firm knock followed by Kakashi's singular voice.

"Sleeping beauty! You awake?" Sasuke's relaxed impassivity dissipated faster than the smoke still being emanated from the adjacent house. He felt the distinctive pull of muscle contraction on the left side of his forehead. His fists rounded, and he glared at the door while wondering if he could get away with punching the buffoon.

Kakashi took the silence as an invitation and let himself into the room only to be welcomed by the enraged glare of one Uchiha Sasuke. Not phased in the slightest by the angry man Kakashi waved disinterestedly.

"Yo." Seeing his greeting met no response Kakashi turned and started to walk, disappearing into the hall, his words trailing behind him. Sasuke's irritation grew; by God this man simply had no manners!

"Not a morning person eh? Well come now or we will be late. The traffic can get pretty bad."

Incensed, Sasuke still silently followed regardless. He did hate being late, and until he learned his way around the city --whether he liked it or not-- he had to rely on Kakashi. Sasuke couldn't help expressing his discontent though.

"You will stop referring to me in such a disrespectful manner."

Kakashi kept walking down the staircase and through the dark hallways at a steady pace without faltering.

"Or?"

"Or I will be forced to kill you."

"Hmm…. mighty words, those." Although it had been spoken with a solemn tone Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that he was being made fun of. As he entered the car and buckled himself; a mocking "Let's be off Mr. Boss, sir!" confirmed his suspicions. The silver- haired man just couldn't take him seriously.

They drove in predictable silence. After the strange sensation of the morning worn off Sasuke fell into his perpetual apathy. If Kakashi felt the need to entertain himself by trying to anger him, Sasuke would not let it get to him.

Emotions were stifling; he had no need for them. Anger was one such thing, he needed to control himself or people would control him. His morose thoughts were dispelled by the older man's statement, mainly because his ears had almost twitched at the mention of coffee.

"I'm guessing you have not eaten anything today yet. I instructed the secretary to assemble everyone in the bigger office. A cup of coffee and some pastries should be awaiting us."

Indeed, he did not eat anything. Not like he had noticed, and even he had he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. He probably would have lost himself trying to find the damned kitchen, so making breakfast was out of the question. Following that train of thought he wondered about his tenants and their situation.

"Does Khalfani live in the house?"

Kakashi spared him a sidelong glance while the light changed and he pressed the acceleration pedal in order to continue their journey.

"No, he lives with his family. He only kept watch over the house. You'll be on your own, last night was only a welcoming affair. Layla will come around to clean the house every Sunday though. Why? You don't like them?"

Sasuke doubted that Kakashi gave two rats ass whether or not he liked them, but was simply trying to pry information out of him. Sneaky bastard. He did not need to be analyzed, especially not by such a childish person.

Sasuke subsequently produced his most efficient, non-committal response; that would terminate the conversation before it began.

"Hn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He braced himself as the doorknob turned and the door slowly slid open. He couldn't deny that he was expecting a room full of insane people. Okay, maybe not insane, but certainly at least a bit freakish. After all what could come after Kakashi? Sasuke's very personal opinion was; only lunatics. But in the room full of strangers-- that had stopped conversing only to turn to him, and stare as if he was an exotic animal on the brink of extinction, -- the freakish thing he could find were those guy's huge eyebrows.

Sasuke was not one to be deceived by appearances however, and he withheld judgment until further information had been provided. Kakashi guided him to the chair at the top of the table and stood by him once he was seated. Sasuke had felt the curious eyes of all present trailing after him as he moved across the room. He was unconcerned with the scrutiny; let them watch him. They were only tools in the arsenal that facilitated the power that enabled him to do his job. Nothing more, nothing less.

A young woman with an easy smile approached his side and offered him a cup of coffee; that he accepted with a silent nod. Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, there was nothing on his mind but business. He needed to do this right, or he might never be able to get his uncle off his case, the meddling fool. His clear voice cut through the excited silence like a punch to the solar plexus.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. The current chairman of Württemberg Corp has assigned me as the temporary CEO of this developing branch. I will make things clear from the start. I like few things, and I hate a lot of things. One of the few things I like is efficient and diligent work. Of all the things I hate, mistakes make the top. Half-assed attitudes will not be tolerated, I expect, and I _will_ receive the best. If anyone has a problem with my work ethic you may walk out now."

Sasuke's eyes swept over the room making eye contact with each person as the silence stretched. He surveyed the response his words had elicited. The majority seemed motivated and ambitious; the rest was a mix between neutrality and interest. As it became apparent that there would be no deserters, Sasuke sat back, and like the cat that caught the fat canary continued.

"Well then ladies and gentlemen, lets begin the introductions. State your title and name." The man to his right rose and made a small bow. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement; while his hands snuck around the cup of coffee that had been calling to him.

"Financial Advisor; Tojiro Orochimaru."

For the second time in a few days, Sasuke almost choked on his coffee. He frowned as he thought that would be a very unflattering way to die. His ancestors would have a field day with it that's for sure. But there was no helping it. His uncle had enlisted the help of Orochimaru? THE Orochimaru? Amused golden eyes stared down at Sasuke from between long strands of dark hair as he successfully coughed away his discomfort.

"I'm guessing you have heard of me." His voice was raspy but finely carved into words. There was a sinuous quality to it that mesmerized, almost as much as his slanted eyes. Sasuke sized up the man, he had certainly heard of Orochimaru. Actually if you were ever to call yourself a businessman in the world, there was no escaping hearing or knowing about Orochimaru.

The man was a financial genius; he had single-handedly brought back to life several bankrupt companies in the past. He was a very sought-after executive; Sasuke idly wondered how he had ended up here of all places. But reputation was nothing until you prove you can walk the talk. Sasuke wouldn't be intimidated that easily.

"Yes Orochimaru, I have heard of you." The pale man smiled slyly in response and sat back down, apparently pleased with the small interaction. Sasuke's eyes left him and moved on to the next person who seemed to be about to burst out of his chair.

"Marketing Advisor; Rock Lee at your service sir!" A brilliant smile was brought forth from the juvenile face as his hand rose to give a resolute thumbs-up. Sasuke blinked in relative surprise and then squinted, was the man shining? He couldn't help but raise both his eyebrows and look to Kakashi in question. Kakashi simply shrugged and sighed while he leaned down and whispered to Sasuke.

"He is the best at what he does. He was strongly recommended by Might Guy." Sasuke contained a shiver at the mention of Guy. What kind of person would be recommended by _him_? As his eyes once again traveled over to Lee, Sasuke realized that it didn't matter. As long as the man knew what he was doing and excelled at it, there was no need to care. But he was beginning to see that his uncle had taken pains to give him an extraordinary working environment. As the next person rose and spoke, Sasuke's thought was only confirmed.

"Accounting, Sabaku no Gaara."

Sabaku? As in Sabaku Corp.? Once again Sasuke found himself looking up at Kakashi in question. The man seemed to have been expecting this and quietly responded.

"His father thought he should gain the experience. Although his older sister is the official heir, the family likes to keep all the siblings sharp and ready in case they are needed. This will provide a relatively safe environment for him to acquire practical experience." Sasuke nodded and was somewhat impressed. The Persian family was to put it simply; infamous. Not to mention ruthless. Sasuke speculated if he would have to actually lift a hand at this rate. With these people the company could have run itself from scratch.

The next person rose and opened her mouth taking a deep breath, her pink hair contrasted greatly with the wide green eyes. Her debut was prematurely halted when the door of the conference hall opened.

Sasuke stared along with the rest as the smartly dressed man entered. Dark hair fell like a curtain past slim shoulders; and the almost transparent lavender eyes were unparalleled and therefore impossible to confuse. Sasuke frowned; even the Hyugas were here? He looked to ceiling for a moment contemplating whether a meteor might drop from the sky and burn the entire edifice down. At this rate it was not a possibility as much as it was a certainty.

"Oh ho ho! Neji! How uncharacteristic of you to be late! What happened? A dolphin appear on your road to life?" As if the wonders would never cease Kakashi seemed to be on a first term basis with the enemy. The Asian man seemed to will himself into control by squaring his shoulders. Sasuke smirked, so, he wasn't the only one thoroughly irritated by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, you called me at five a.m. and requested I find a man that I have never heard of in my life. You simply gave me a name and age, and asked me to give him a ride over here. Then you hung up and didn't even let me reply. Do you really think you are in a position to question my punctuality?"

His voice was soft but deep, like a late summer breeze.

The silver-haired man had started picking invisible dust from his jacket midway through Neji's mini-tirade. When the brunette finished speaking Kakashi rolled his head and cracked his neck, closing his eyes in relaxed pleasure.

"Well Neji-kun, I was under the impression that the Hyuga intelligence network was to quote your uncle "flawless." I was curious as to your ability to work under pressure with minimal information. Why? Were you unable to find him?"

Sasuke despite his apathetic state was mildly amused, maybe Kakashi wasn't that bad once his jibes were not being directed at him. He observed as Neji narrowed his eyes, assessing the challenge and trying to maintain his composure simultaneously.

"Oh I found him Kakashi-san. The Hyuga networks are not only flawless but efficient." A hint of barely controlled anger was palpable; Hyugas took their honor very seriously after all.

Without batting an eyelash or wasting breath Kakashi countered.

"Well I do wonder about that. After all you are here late, and he is not with you."

Sasuke was beginning to see why his uncle had chosen the quirky man, but those traits were double-edged swords.

Neji's jaw locked in a stubborn way that betrayed his growing mortification.

"He should arrive any minute now." The sentence forced itself out from between tightly pressed lips. Lavender eyes locked with clear gray, and Kakashi beckoned Neji forward into the room away from his position at the door.

"Well then, bravo. You just made me lose a bet. Come on Mr. VP, sit, you interrupted the introductions and our CEO is not the patient kind." The sharpness from before was gone and the lazy drawl had worked itself into Kakashi's voice once more.

Neji blinked at the rapid change in atmosphere, but complied nonetheless and sat at the far end of the table. The tension on his shoulders did not recede, but increased when he looked up into the dark eyes of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was at a loss. First of all, he now knew for certain that Kakashi was indeed insane. Second of all, just who the hell was Kakashi? Why did he know so much? Why did he seem to have such close ties with the Uchihas' rivals? And most important of all, why the fuck did it seem like HE was the boss here!?!

Ugh. His brain was doing flip-flops like a clumsy trapeze artist.

Sasuke was not given any time to recuperate and process these thoughts. He pondered the possibility of having been secretly transported to a parallel dimension, as loud crashing sounds reached his ears and expanded over the room.

Once again the inhabitants of the conference hall turned towards the door as one. At this pace someone might strain his or her spinal chord. The Hyuga apparently had not been joking about "any minute now."

A feminine scream was clearly heard mingled with a male curse. Lee rose to his feet with the definite intent of rescue, but he did not even take three steps when the door tore open. A flying heap of papers was propelled into the room from the hall. That was not the only thing flying though.

The young woman who had served Sasuke's coffee was flung upon the floor, her long brown locks of hair splayed over the carpet. Following her precipitated descent was another body that virtually squashed the air out of the poor woman on impact.

Almost everyone rose from their chairs and quickly approached in order to help or inquire for the wellbeing of the fallen pair. Sasuke contemplated getting up for a few seconds but the horde of people around the apparent invalids was big enough, they wouldn't miss his assistance. He had never been much for crowds even in moments of distress or concern, why bother to start now. The only problem with staying seated was that his vision was severely impaired. Did they really have to stand so close? He couldn't see anything.

He wished later on that he had not seen. But as the executives moved aside to let the stranger up, Sasuke _saw_.

Yellow. It was yellow. Not pleasantly light, not warmly bright, but scandalous and disruptive yellow hair. The searing demand for attention left the vision exhausted. However, just when the mind was about to collapse from the heat, an oasis appeared; a deep lagoon, in the form of almond shaped eyes.

The surface was eerily tranquil, but the depth of it was terrifying to the mortality strained human brain. Sasuke's eyes dove into those lagoons. Like the gaze of a newborn; the blue enveloped him, caressed him, but always remained aloof and decisively alien in its manner of exploration. The refreshing cyan eyes were tempered with icy slashes of a lighter blue; they were a masterpiece of art. Sasuke was certain though, that no artist would ever be able to recreate them accurately, especially not the effect they elicited. Making him feel as if hands had grasped him by the marrow of his bones and fiercely pulled him down into an abyss marked by a mixture of hope and unattainable.

He blinked and looked elsewhere. The instantaneous exchange had left him disoriented, and palpitating with an uncalled for excitement he had not experienced, perhaps in years. He did not comprehend, if it was the adrenaline rush of a fierce challenge, or some other unknown form of reaction to an unaccounted for variable.

It felt like his soul was resonating. The echoes of a primeval struggle for expansion resonating within the walls of his chest and making his body feel as a mere medium of existence and quite surreal.

Sasuke hated it.


End file.
